starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Zonama Sekot
'''Zonama Sekot' (ferroano para "Mundo de Corpo e Mente") era um planeta vivo e senciente, capaz de viajar através do espaço. Zonama era o próprio planeta, enquanto Sekot era a vida inteligente de Zonama. Esse era conhecido também como semente do planeta natal dos Yuuzhan Vong, Yuuzhan'tar, o qual havia sido destruído durante a Guerra Cremleviana. Descrição Zonama Sekot foi um planeta único da classe de outros planetas. Sua região polar norte, uma mancha branca pérola, era rodeada por um hemisfério inteiro de florestas tropicais. Seu hemisfério sul estava coberto de nuvens prateadas impenetráveis. Ao longo do equador havia muitos rios, lagos e pequenos mares. A borda do hemisfério sul era também coberta por elegantes torrentes de vento, as quais frequentemente formavam tempestades circulares. História Os primeiros colonizadores de Zonama Sekot eram humanoides de cabelo escuro Ferroanos e Langhesis de pele vermelha, e o mundo vivo era governado por Magisters. Os Ferroanos acreditavam no Potentium, uma diferente visão da Força . Os Langhesi e os Ferroanos se assentaram no planeta em 89 ABY. thumb|left|[[Legends:Vergere|Vergere encontra os Yuuzhan Vong na superfície de Zonama Sekot.]] Durante o tempo da República Galáctica, haviam rumores de que Zonama Sekot era a casa das naves mais rápidas da galáxia. O Cavaleiro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi e seu Padawan, Anakin Skywalker, viajaram até lá para encontrar o seu companheiro Jedi Vergere para comprar uma das naves vivas do planeta. Anakin adquiriu doze sementes-parceiras, Obi-Wan adquiriu mais três. Mais tarde Wilhuff Tarkin, ainda um comandante da República, declarou guerra ao mundo vivo e atacou-o em 29 ABY. Zonama Sekot revelou seu sistema de hyperdrive, o qual havia sido construído pelos Langhesi, e escapou para as Regiões Desconhecidas.Rogue Planet Nos anos seguintes, ouvia-se histórias de um "planeta trapaceiro" que tinha naves vivas circulando muitos lugares da Orla Exterior. Muitos anos depois durante a Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade Skywalker, Jacen Solo, R2-D2 e muitos outros Jedi viajaram para Zonama Sekot, o qual abrigava os há muito esquecidos segredos dos invasores da galáxia. Vendo um vislumbre de Anakin Skywalker em Luke e Jacen, Sekot permitiu que eles pousassem e então os testou. Sekot ofereceu destruir completamente os Yuuzhan Vong, mas tanto Luke quanto Jacen recusaram. No entanto, Sekot decidiu ajuda-los, de outra forma. Mais tarde, Nom Anor, disfarçado de Yu'shaa, o líder dos hereges ''Jeedi do submundo, tentou sem sucesso destruir o planeta vivo. Zonama Sekot viajou para o planeta controlado pelos Yuuzhan Vong Coruscant, o qual havia sido renomeado para Yuuzhan'tar e forjou a paz entre os Yuuzhan Vong e a Aliança Galáctica. Convertidos e rendidos, os Yuuzhan Vong vieram a chamar Zonama de casa e algumas comunidades foram estabelecidas no planeta. Uma dessas comunidades era La'okio, criada como um experimento para quebrar os muros que dividiam as castas Yuuzhan Vong agrupando-os em grupos mistos. Reh'mwa, um líder dos Bothan ar'krai contra os Yuuzhan Vong, proveu a Avengeance para procurar por Zonama Sekot nas Regiões Desconhecidas. Após o fim da guerra, Luke Skywalker fez uma reunião no planeta para explicar o papel dos Jedi na galáxia pós guerra. Ao início da Guerra Sith-Imperial, o planeta recuou mais adentro das Regiões Desconhecidas, mantendo os Yuuzhan Vong que restaram na galáxia como parte do Projeto Ossus. Em 130 DBY foi localizado nas regiões desconhecidas, aproximadamente a meio caminho entre Lwhekk e Lehon. Nos bastidores Na linha do tempo da versão original de The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic III: Reunion, Zonama Sekot teria uma jovem lua senciente referida como "Zonama X", a qual iria convencer seu planeta pai a se juntar à guerra contra os Yuuzhan Vong.The Essential Reader's Companion, pag. 403 Em Star Wars: Legacy 12: Ghosts, Part 2, o nome do planeta foi grafado como "Zonoma Sekot". Aparições *''Rogue Planet'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''The New Jedi Order: Destiny's Way'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Final Prophecy'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Legacy of the Force: Betrayal'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 12: Ghosts, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 18: Claws of the Dragon, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 44: Monster, Part 2'' Fontes *''The Essential Chronology'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' * * * * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Dark Horse Galaxy Map'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Dramatis Personae'' *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' * *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' Notas e referências Categoria:Corpos planetários sencientes Categoria:Cultura Yuuzhan Vong Categoria:Lugares em Zonama Sekot Categoria:Sensitivos à Força Categoria:Planetas das Regiões Desconhecidas